


Все, что пройдено

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Эрик раз за разом переживает тот день, когда они отправились на Кубу навстречу Шоу.





	Все, что пройдено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been There, Done That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612534) by [AsYouWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish/pseuds/AsYouWish). 



**1.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете. 

Он совершенно не знал, была ли у него эта привычка в детстве. О тех днях он почти ничего не помнил, за исключением нескольких ценных воспоминаний, которые Чарльз выудил из закоулков его памяти. Эрик даже не осознавал, что все еще помнил те моменты.

Эта привычка хорошо послужила ему в те годы, что он провел в одиночестве. Он знал, как действовать, даже если совсем мало спал, и и держался только на собственной решимости и силе воли. Она пригодилась ему и сейчас: даже живя в особняке, он бегал по утрам. Солнце слегка выглядывало из-за деревьев, окружающих дом, а кроссовки промокали из-за росы на траве. Во время этих утренних пробежек он расслаблялся и почти терял бдительность.

Он хотел выложиться на сегодняшней пробежке, но сдержался, зная, что силы понадобятся днем — с их-то планами. Ночью ему приснился Шоу: они были в Германии, и Шоу издевался над ним, заставляя перемещать монету. Вот только Эрик был уже не маленьким мальчиком, а мужчиной, недовольным и озлобленным, и он запустил монету прямо в Шоу, загоняя ее в сердце.

Эрик потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от остатков сна, и ускорил бег.

Чарльз сидел в одиночестве на кухне и, когда Эрик вошел через боковую дверь, улыбнулся ему, тепло, но слегка напряженно. Наверняка предстоящее столкновение с Шоу и его мутантами занимало его мысли не меньше, чем мысли Эрика.

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — сказал он и предложил чашку чая. Эрик жестом отказался и принялся искать в шкафу кофе. — Какое варварство, — поддразнил Чарльз и открыл небольшую дверцу рядом с раковиной, за которой оказалась банка с зернами.

— Увы, но чтобы иметь право пить чай, нужно обязательно иметь диплом Оксфорда, — сказал Эрик, начав варить себе кофе. Чарльз хмыкнул.

Несколько минут они провели в уютной тишине. Чарльз смотрел на дно своей кружки, как будто чайные листья хранили в себе секреты Вселенной.

— Как ты думаешь, они готовы? — неожиданно спросил он. — Мы готовы?

Эрик внимательно взглянул на него.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он.

Ответить Чарльз не успел: в кухню ворвалась на нетвердых ногах Рэйвен и ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие. Кожа у нее была естественного синего цвета, но одета она была в повседневную одежду.

Тяжело дыша, она сказала:

— Хэнк пропал.

***  
Поднимая подводную лодку, Эрик чувствовал, что это самый волнительный и ужасающий момент его жизни. Он не верил, что способен на такое, и все это время слышал беззвучный голос Чарльза, который был напоминанием. Якорем.

Убивая Шоу, он чувствовал нечто другое. До этого ему казалось, что он прочувствует это сильнее. Нет, процесс доставил ему удовольствие, и торжество могло накрыть его с головой. Но оно не заполнило пропасть, которую выели в его сердце долгие годы, когда он был движим местью, — и от этого его переполняло странное разочарование.

А потом все было до боли просто. Шлем. Правда о людях, наконец вышедшая на свет. Попытка убедить друзей-мутантов присоединиться к нему на пути к эволюции.

Он должен был бы знать, что Чарльз не станет облегчать его задачу. Он ведь все лучше и лучше понимал, что Чарльз Ксавьер и “просто” были несовместимы.

В тот момент, когда Чарльз упал на песок, Эрик понял, что его жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне. Мы братья, ты и я. Мы хотим одного и того же.

— Друг мой, прости, но это не так. 

Все остальное, что случилось на пляже, прошло для Эрика как в тумане. Теперь у него были только слова и группка союзников — и то немногое, что осталось от него самого. Он взял Рэйвен и Энджел за руки, и в мгновение ока они перенеслись в другое место.

Соленый запах моря сменился чем-то старым, затхлым и обветшалым.

— Мы сейчас на Флорида-Кис. Тут было убежище Шоу, — сказал Азазель, отряхивая куртку от песка. — Можно остаться тут.

— Что это, его дом для отдыха? — спросила Энджел, оглядывая гостиную, в которой они оказались. Азазель улыбнулся.

— Вроде того.

— Отдыхайте, — угрюмо велел Эрик. — Я хочу найти Эмму Фрост как можно скорее.

Он развернулся и пошел по коридору, надеясь в итоге отыскать свободную спальню, и за последней дверью как раз скрывалась небольшая комната с узкой кроватью и тумбочкой с тремя ножками.

— Эрик…

Он и не заметил, что Рэйвен пошла за ним. Он обернулся. Она стояла, закусив губу, и в ее взгляде было то, с чем он не был готов разбираться. Не сейчас и, возможно, никогда.

— Мы правильно поступили, да? — спросила она.

— Конечно. — Собственный голос показался ему деревянным и глухим.

Она кивнула. Наступившая тишина была очень неуютной, и они так и не взглянули друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Рэйвен ушла.

Эрик закрыл за ней дверь, подошел к кровати. Сел, и пружины в матрасе заскрипели под его весом. Несколько мгновений он сидел в тишине, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях и заплакал.

 

 **2.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Он сразу подумал о Чарльзе. Он думал, что во сне снова увидит, как Чарльз падает на песок — одно и то же снова и снова, каждый раз все страшнее. Но, как ни странно, ему снился Шоу, как и накануне, и сон не выходил из головы какое-то время.

Поэтому он не сразу понял, что находится в своей постели в особняке.

Он моргнул, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Он не знал, как снова оказался в особняке. Азазель перенес его сюда? Или Чарльз и парни каким-то образом… или Мойра связалась с ЦРУ и… Но нет, это было невозможно. Как бы они это сделали? Чарльз должен был находиться в больнице. От этой мысли у него скрутило в животе, а за ней последовала следующая: может, Чарльз и все остальные так и не ушли с пляжа живыми. Мир закрутился вокруг, и Эрику показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.

Неужели… это все было сном? Его сны никогда не были такими яркими и не казались _настоящими_. Его трясло, ноги держали плохо. Он сделал несколько своих обычных кругов по территории особняка, не осознавая, что делает, и в этот раз бег не принес никакого успокоения.

Когда он проскользнул в кухню, Чарльз уже сидел там. На нем была та же синяя рубашка и свитер, что и вчера… Нет. Не вчера. Во сне. Это ведь был сон, так?

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз и предложил ему чашку чая. Эрик перевел взгляд на нее и обратно на Чарльза. Острое чувство дежа-вю сбивало с ног.

— Я… кофе, — смог выговорить он.

Чарльз хмыкнул и открыл дверцу возле раковины, доставая банку с кофейными зернами.

— Какое варварство.

Эрик пошевелил губами, но не смог издать ни звука.

— Оксфорд. Диплом... для чая, — нескладно выдавил он.

Чарльз послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты в порядке? Я знаю, что нам предстоит тот еще денек, но…

В кухню на нетвердых ногах вошла Рэйвен и ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Эрик потряс головой. Нужно было сосредоточиться. Что бы ни лезло ему в голову, нужно было отбросить эти мысли. Не собравшись, он не сможет победить Шоу.

Эрик сделал глубокий вздох и взял себя в руки, и как раз в этот момент Рэйвен сообщила им, что Хэнк пропал.

***

— Слушай. Я говорю от всей души, так что не злись: классно выглядишь.

Будь взгляд Хэнка убийственным, Эрик уже был бы мертв. Зато в этот раз атаковать его Хэнк не попытался. 

Любопытно.

*** 

Эрик убил Шоу. От этого он почувствовал чуть меньше торжества и чуть больше усталости, чем накануне. Нет, не накануне. Во сне. Это все был сон, сумасшедший и пророческий, и Эрик был наполовину убежден, что у него вдруг проявилась в каком-то роде вторая мутация. 

Он был готов к тому, что Мойра вытащит пистолет. Он вырвал его из ее рук и, смяв, впечатал в землю у ее ног.

— Эрик, — попросил Чарльз, смотря на него снизу вверх, развалившись на песке. Лицо у него покраснело в том месте, куда ударил Эрик. — Пожалуйста, друг мой. Пожалуйста.

Он не мог позволить Чарльзу отвлечь его. Сон был предупреждением — теперь он это знал.

Ракеты ускорились по его жесту. Ни выстрелы, ни крик Чарльза не остановили его, и ракеты подорвали корабли. Как и смерть Шоу, это зрелище не наполнило его радостью, и Эрик ощутил острое разочарование из-за того, что этого не случилось.

— Я сделал то, что необходимо было сделать, — сказать Эрик. — Они собирались нас убить, не колеблясь . Я показал им, что мы можем быть такими же беспощадными. Такими же _сильными._

Что-то толкнуло его в спину. Обернувшись, он увидел Чарльза: взъерошенные волосы, воспаленные глаза и такое выражение, которое он больше никогда не хотел бы видеть у Чарльза на лице. 

— Ты только убил сотни невинных людей — вот что ты сделал! — прокричал Чарльз. Невероятная волна ужаса, смятения и смерти накрыла Эрика, заставляя упасть на колени. Он вдруг осознал, что Чарльз проецировал, что Чарльз почувствовал смерти всех тех людей. С трудом повернув голову, он понял, что бессознательная вспышка Чарльза задела не только его.

Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки так быстро, что Эрик испытал прилив уважения. У Чарльза было столько силы. Заодно они могли бы…

Чарльз глядел на него, и в его глазах плескалась ледяная ярость.

— Даже не думай об этом, — сказал он Эрику. Его голос был полон эмоций, которые Эрик был не в состоянии определить – и не хотел определять. — Я не… я не могу даже видеть тебя.

Он отвернулся от Эрика.

Вид его спины еще сильнее кричал, что все кончено, чем его тихие слова, что они совсем не хотят одного и того же. 

Ночью Соединенные Штаты и Россия объявили войну.

 

 **3.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Он резко сел, со свистом втянув воздух, сжал простыню в кулаках. Оглядел свою комнату, все ту же, в особняке.

У него стало складываться отчетливое ощущение, что что-то пошло совсем не так.

Он оделся и отправился на обычную утреннюю пробежку. Ему не могло присниться два варианта развития одного и того же события. Это вряд ли было вероятно. Наверняка он просыпался уже после того, что случилось на Кубе. Они с Чарльзом преодолеют свои разногласия и продолжат бороться за счастливое будущее мутантов. 

Он вошел в кухню. Чарльз уже сидел там, в той же синей рубашке и свитере, что и вчера. И позавчера.

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — сказал он, предлагая чашку чая.

Нет. Невозможно. Эрик потряс головой и уставился на Чарльза так, словно у того выросли две головы.

Чарльз негромко рассмеялся и вытащил из шкафчика возле раковины банку с кофе. Эрик отступил на шаг. Чарльз поднялся на ноги и поставил банку на столешницу.

— Знаю, знаю, чай пьют старые чопорные британцы, а здоровым немцам нужен кофе, — Чарльз изобразил ужасный немецкий акцент и выпятил грудь колесом в конце фразы. Эрику хотелось плакать.

Чарльз нахмурился.

— Эрик? Я просто шутил. Извини, я часто неудачно шучу или неуместно веду себя, когда нервничаю, а сегодня… ну, сегодня важный день, верно? Как ты думаешь… мы готовы?

Эрик моргнул. Этого не могло быть. Разве возможно проживать тот же самый день три раза?

В кухню на нетвердых ногах вошла Рэйвен и ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие. Тяжело дыша, она сказала:

— Хэнк пропал.

***  
— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик на входе в самолет, пытаясь подавить охватывающую его панику, — Чарльз, по-моему, что-то не так.

Чарльз нахмурился и дотронулся до его руки:

— Что случилось, друг мой? Ты все утро был сам не свой, от тебя волнами исходило смятение. Мы победим Шоу, Эрик. Я обещаю. — Чарльз обнадеживающе улыбнулся: все следы беспокойства и неуверенности, которые Эрик видел в нем утром, исчезли. Перед ним стоял спокойный и уверенный Чарльз.

Чарльз знал, как быть лидером. Эрик знал, как быть монстром Шоу.

***  
Эрик размышлял, не спросить ли Шоу, зачем было убивать его мать. Принесет ли это знание ему то облегчение, к которому он стремился почти всю жизнь? Шоу был мутантом и должен был знать, что силы Эрика вырастут. Может, ему просто нравилось наблюдать за разрушением, подсказывал внутренний голос.

— Все, что делал ты, делало сильнее меня, — сказал он Шоу, чувствуя себя опустошенным, — и превратило в страшное оружие. Это правда. Я всегда это знал. Ты мой творец. — Он сделал вдох. — Давай, Чарльз!

Эрик надел шлем. Протесты Чарльза было слышать еще тяжелее, чем прошлый раз. И позапрошлый. У Эрика было ощущение, что он за несколько часов постарел на годы.

Тело Шоу уже казалось не трофеем, а тяжелой ношей. Он левитировал его из подводной лодки и уронил на песок.

— Сегодня наша борьба закончится. Снимите шоры, браться и сестры. Настоящий враг — там. Я чувствую, как их пушки направляются прямо на нас. Американцы, русские. Люди. Их объединяет страх перед неизведанным. Неандертальцы в ужасе, мои друзья-мутанты. Давай, Чарльз. Скажи, что я не прав.

— Эрик, — попросил Чарльз, — ты же сам говорил, что мы лучше них. Мы можем доказать это.

Долгое мгновение Эрик колебался. Он думал, что не перенесет, если ему придется еще раз увидеть, как Чарльз падает на землю с пулей в позвоночнике или отворачивается от Эрика, пока в море догорает дюжина кораблей, или снова услышать «Они просто выполняют приказы».

Поэтому вместо этого он сказал:

— Ладно, Чарльз.

И направил ракеты не к кораблям, а высоко вверх, позволяя разорваться в пустоте и упасть в бесконечный простор океана.

Мойра издала восторженный возглас, а Хэнк, Алекс и Шон зааплодировали и стали похлопывать друг друга по спине. Неожиданно рядом оказался Чарльз, крепко обнял Эрика, и в голосе у него было чистое счастье.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — тихо шептал он. — Спасибо.

Эрик неуверенно обнял Чарльза в ответ и, прижимая его к себе, вдруг осознал, насколько правильным было это чувство — как будто два верно подобранных пазла, — от него становилось страшно и одновременно захватывало дух. 

Чарльз выпустил его и отступил на шаг назад, все так же широко улыбаясь. 

Щелчок пистолета удивил обоих.

Эрик обернулся. Мойра подняла пистолет.

— Руки вверх, Леншерр, — сказала она. Эрик рассмеялся в ответ. Чарльз позвал:

— Мойра, что ты делаешь? Опусти пистолет!

— Ты собирался направить ракеты на корабли. Я видела это в твоих глазах, когда ты замешкался. Руки. Вверх. Я не могу отпустить тебя, ты слишком опасен.

— Мойра, ради Бога, он только что спас наши жизни! Он никому не причинил вреда! — воскликнул Чарльз уже более взволнованным голосом. Он выглядел растерянно, но, как Эрик знал, безоговорочно доверял Мойре. Он не стал бы вторгаться в ее разум, запрещая ей выстрелить. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что нужно так сделать. В отличие от Эрика — Эрик прекрасно знал, на что способна Мойра Мактаггерт.

— Руки вверх, Эрик, или я пристрелю тебя, — закричала Мойра, целясь в него.

— Ну, попробуй, — сказал Эрик, дико улыбаясь.

Мойра выстрелила через секунду после того, как Чарльз метнулся между ней и Эриком.

— Мойра, не… 

Его голос оборвался. Раздался глухой стук. Эрик еще не успел осознать, что произошло, как Чарльз упал на его руки. У него на груди расползалось красное пятно, и он смотрел на Эрика глазами, полными боли и смятения.

Эрик попытался вытащить пулю из груди Чарльза, взывая к металлу, в точности как до этого, но она где-то застряла — в сердце, с ужасом осознал он.

— Эрик, — выдохнул Чарльз. Эрик надавил руками ему на грудь, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, пытаясь создать необходимое давление, спасти жизнь Чарльза.

— Нет, нет, нет. — забормотал он в слепой панике. Руки покрылись кровью.

— Эрик, — снова попытался проговорить Чарльз. Эрик посмотрел ему в глаза и, только увидев, что в них стоят слезы, почувствовал, что и сам плачет.

— Я горжусь тобой, — прохрипел Чарльз, не разрывая взгляда.

Его тело дрогнуло в конвульсиях, раз, другой, он издал крик — а потом затих. Его взгляд, живой, красивый, застыл на чем-то у Эрика за плечом.

Металлические обломки самолета и подлодки заскрипели и заскрежетали, и Эрик только спустя несколько секунд осознал, что сам заставил их визжать, будто это они потеряли что-то ценное и незаменимое. 

Мойра упала на песок рядом с Чарльзом. Эрик поднял взгляд на нее. Никого он не ненавидел больше, чем ее в это мгновение, даже Себастьяна Шоу. Он знал, что может потянуть за жетоны на ее шее, сжать и задушить ее, глядя, как жизнь пропадает и из ее глаз.

Вместо этого он снова посмотрел на Чарльза. Чарльз не хотел бы, чтобы он причинял Мойре вред, что бы она ни сделала. Эрик смахнул с его лица волосы, склонившись, поцеловал в лоб.

— Убирайся с моих глаз, — бросил он Мойре, а затем откинул ее далеко назад.

Если бы он мог, то поднял бы ракеты со дна моря и заставил бы мир полыхать огнем.

 

 **4.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Он распахнул глаза и подскочил из постели, не осознав, что делает. Торопливо надел вчерашние черную водолазку и брюки. Бросился на кухню, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и чуть не врезался в обеденный стол.

— Эрик? — спросил Чарльз. — Что ты такое делаешь?

От радости Эрику захотелось кричать: Чарльз был _жив_. Вместо этого он прижал Чарльза к себе, повторяя сцену на песке из предыдущей версии этого дня. В груди поднималось истерическое ликование, но он подавил желание рассмеяться в голос, вместо этого впитывая и запах Чарльза, и призрачное ощущение его дыхания на своей шее, и то, как щекотно его волосы касались лица, и то, как идеально было чувствовать Чарльза в своих объятиях. 

— Что такое? — спросил Чарльз, чуть крепче прижав его к себе, а потом, отстранившись, вопросительно взглянул на Эрика.

— Я… — Эрик даже не знал, как начать. Он был практически уверен, что мог рассказать Чарльзу все и тот не стал бы смеяться, не счел бы его сумасшедшим. Он мог _показать_ Чарльзу, что застрял во временной петле. Но тогда, вдруг осознал он, Чарльз бы увидел все ужасное, что произошло за те три раза, когда Эрик переживал этот день. А он не хотел, чтобы Чарльз видел это. Ведь он мог поступить по-другому. Сделать все лучше.

Чарльз послал ему ласковую, но слегка озадаченную улыбку, а потом повернулся к кухонной столешнице.

— Я собирался сделать чай. Будешь?

Эрик потряс головой: ему было достаточно видеть, что Чарльз жив и дышит, улыбается и готовит чай, как будто сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличалось от остальных, а не предшествовало самой большой угрозе, с которой они когда-либо сталкивались. 

Он так отвлекся, что даже удивился, когда в кухню вошла Рэйвен и ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Почему сегодня все в панике прибегают ко мне на кухню? — сказал Чарльз, почесав голову.

***  
— Ты ходишь на свидания, Чарльз? — спросил Эрик на пути к Кубе.

Чарльз (да и все остальные) наградил его странным взглядом, рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Я… не очень понимаю, как это связано с нашей предстоящей битвой с Шоу?

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Мне любопытно. Я подумал, что можно поболтать, чтобы занять время. — Он попытался сказать это беззаботно, но по тому, как Чарльз проницательно смотрел на него, Эрик понял, что Чарльз видит его насквозь.

Чарльз всегда видел его насквозь.

Рэйвен, смотрящая в окно, хмыкнула.

— Чарльз _пытается_ , но он ужасно флиртует с женщинами, и обычно ничего не выходит.

— Только с женщинами? — спросил Эрик и по неловкой, напряженной тишине понял, что об этом обычно не говорят, даже среди мутантов. Велика была вероятность, что этот день повторится снова, а Эрик никогда особо не осторожничал, поэтому продолжил: — Потому что ничего такого в этом нет. Я спал и с теми, и с другими.

Шон густо покраснел, а Алекс и Рэйвен обменялись наполовину неловкими, наполовину изумленными взглядами. Хэнк с места пилота издал странный звук. Но Эрика больше всего интересовала реакция Чарльза, а тот с нечитаемым выражением разглядывал его. Эрику показалось, что он поймал отблеск желания в его глазах, но наверняка он просто принимал желаемое за действительное. 

Эрик широко улыбнулся всем. 

— Вот видите? На пять минут все перестали думать о сражении.

Рэйвен в ответ подняла глаза к небу, а остальные засмеялись, но Чарльз остаток полета так и не сводил с Эрика глаз.

***  
Эрик решил попробовать что-то новое после столкновения с Шоу. С Мойрой и пистолетом ничего хорошего не вышло. Так что же будет, если он сделает так, чтобы у Мойры не было никакой причины стрелять? Уронив тело Шоу на песок одним мановением руки, он повторил уже привычные слова:

— Скажи, что я не прав, Чарльз.

Чарльз закрыл глаза и поднес пальцы к виску, пытаясь убедиться в правоте Эрика, в том, что люди собирались направить ракеты на своих недавних спасителей. 

— Попроси их остановиться, — внимательно наблюдая за ним, сказал Эрик. Чарльз открыл глаза и с удивлением взглянул на него.

— Эрик, я…

— Они убьют нас, Чарльз. Ты только что прочел их мысли. Скажи им не делать этого, скажи, что нас не нужно бояться. Мы спасли их от гибели. Мы им не враги.

На лице Чарльза застыло сомнение.

— Мы лучше них, — сказал Эрик теми словами, которые Чарльз еще не использовал против него. — Пришло время доказать это. Докажи миру, что мутанты, американцы и русские могут сотрудничать и остановить войну.

Чарльз медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо… я попробую.

Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточенно нахмурился. А через несколько мгновений рассмеялся от восторга.

— Бог мой, получается! Эрик, сработало!

Эрик не смог удержать улыбку. Что будет, если он поцелует Чарльза сейчас?

Но Чарльз снова нахмурился. Распахнул глаза, и в них стояла паника.

— О нет. Нет-нет-нет.

— Чарльз? — позвала Рэйвен. Все обеспокоенно смотрели друг на друга. — Что происходит?

— Русские и американцы — они решили, что… раз никто не выстрелил, они предали друг друга… они… Боже мой, нет, я не смогу остановить — я не достаю… — Чарльз бросился вперед, к воде, споткнулся, выкрикнул: — НЕТ! — и, обхватив голову руками, стал всхлипывать.

Эрик с ужасом увидел, как американцы и русские открыли друг по другу огонь.

***

— Я сделал тебе чай, — сказал Эрик, протягивая чашку чуть остывшего «Эрл Грея». Все остальные давно разошлись по своим комнатам: они провели остаток вечера, перешептываясь друг с другом и смотря на Чарльза с откровенным беспокойством. Чарльз винил себя в произошедшем. В том, что началась война. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Чарльз, забирая чашку из рук Эрика, но не стал делать и глотка. Он обхватил ее обеими руками, невидяще смотря в пустоту. Эрик знал, что мысленно он находился в многих милях отсюда. Эрику становилось больно, когда он видел, как Чарльз ловит пулю, как Чарльз ненавидит его, как Чарльз умирает, но сейчас боль обжигала совершенно иначе. Резко и неумолимо, как агония, как медленная смерть. Резкая и неумолимая, как агония, как медленная смерть.

Эрик опустился на колени возле кресла Чарльза и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Чарльз, — прошептал он, — вернись ко мне.

Чарльз не ответил. Эрик никогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным.

 

 **5.**  
Эрик стал терять счет дням.

В одно утро он решил совсем не вставать. Он превратил дверные петли, замок и ручку в металлическое месиво, которое нельзя было сдвинуть с места. Дверь не открывалась. Чарльз стучал по ней:

— Эрик! Эрик, просыпайся! Мы теряем время!

— Эрик, — кричал Чарльз. — Что случилось? Открой!

— Эрик, Богом клянусь, я снесу дверь.

_Эрик. Пожалуйста, друг мой. Ты нужен нам._

Спустя какое-то время они ушли без него. Домой они не вернулись.

***

Один раз Эрик перешел на сторону Шоу, просто посмотреть, что случится, узнать, сможет ли господство мутантов заполнить пустоту внутри него, которая начала расширяться.

Взгляд на лице Чарльза, когда тот понял, что Эрик предал их, потряс его до мозга костей — но ему стало легче от мысли, что это ничего не значит, потому что они снова вернутся сюда завтра, и на следующий день, и следующий…

Эрик с благоговейным страхом видел, как Шоу поглощает энергию от разорвавшихся на песке ракет. Воспоминаний после этого не было.

*** 

Одним утром Эрик связал всех металлическими путами, используя старые трубы, которые нашел на территории особняка.

— Эрик! — звал Чарльз, пытаясь вырваться из оков. — Какого черта ты творишь? У нас важная миссия! Ты не можешь тронуться умом в такое время!

Эрик истерично рассмеялся.

— Чарльз, сейчас как раз подходящее время, чтобы тронуться умом.

— Он действительно того, — сказал Алекс, явно прикидывая, поджарит ли он друзей, если попытается освободиться своими плазменными лучами. — Я всегда знал, что ты того.

— Эрик, — спокойно сказала Рэйвен. — Ты должен отпустить нас. Нам нужно остановить Шоу. Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что нам необходимо остановить его.

— Используй телепатию, — прошептал Шон Чарльзу, как будто Эрик не мог слышать его.

Чарльз выглядел расстроено.

— Я… не могу, — сказал он. — Он каким-то образом блокирует меня. — Он выглядел гораздо более расстроенным, чем должен был быть, и Эрик поверил: это потому, что Чарльзу _нравилось_ быть в его голове. Правда, Эрик понятия не имел, как он отгораживался. Он всего лишь проснулся и решил, что не хотел, чтобы Чарльз проникал в его мысли именно в этот день — и Чарльз не мог. Эрик не устанавливал правила, но проживал их день за днем снова и снова.

Когда солнце встало, появился Хэнк, гадающий, где они пропадают. Эрик связал и его.

— Ну что, — спросил он, потирая руки и глядя на пятерых разъяренных мутантов, — кто хочет сыграть в шахматы?

*** 

Эрик смотрел, как ракеты летят к берегу, и решил не поднимать руку. 

Чарльз был в ужасе, но не роптал, и Эрик осознал: пока он не остановил ракеты, Чарльз даже не догадывался, что он может так сделать. Эрик не смотрел на остальных, понимая, что напоследок хочет видеть только лицо Чарльза.

Чарльз смотрел на него с отчаянием и грустью, и Эрик улыбнулся ему, а потом мир почернел. 

***

Одной рукой удержав ракеты в самый последний момент, Эрик поцеловал Чарльза.

В этот момент больше ничего не существовало, остались только они и невозможная сладость. Губы Чарльза были мягче, чем Эрик думал, — и теперь он мог признаться самому себе, что думал о них довольно часто. Чарльз был ошеломлен, но потом ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Эрика ближе к себе. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Чарльз все еще выглядел удивленным, но улыбался. Он улыбался, и что-то заскреблось у Эрика в груди, пытаясь вырваться наружу, незнакомое чувство, скрываемое глубоко внутри всю жизнь.

Это было счастье, понял Эрик — в ту же минуту, когда осознал, что слишком долго держал ракеты в воздухе, что для Мойры бездействие всегда выглядело нерешительностью, и что ее пистолет был бомбой замедленного действия.

Он услышал выстрел и, вдруг уставившись в небо, сообразил, что она выстрелила в него, а не в Чарльза. Вдали взорвались ракеты. Эрик успел подумать, что небо кажется не таким голубым, как глаза Чарльза, а потом перед глазами все потемнело.

Умирать с воспоминанием, как Чарльз прижимался губами к его губам, было не так уж плохо, решил Эрик.

 

 **6.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Пробегая по территории особняка, он чувствовал головокружительный восторг: у него было бесконечно много времени, чтобы со всех сторон рассмотреть их с Чарльзом поцелуй на берегу, проанализировать все и сделать выводы. Именно это Чарльз бы и сделал. 

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз и предложил ему чашку чая. Эрик помедлил, и Чарльз, хмыкнув, двинулся в сторону шкафа за банкой с кофе.

— Знаешь, Чарльз, — Эрик улыбнулся и потянулся к предложенной чашке. — Я не откажусь от чая.

*** 

— Все, что делал ты, делало меня сильнее. И превратило в страшное оружие. Это правда. Я всегда это знал. Ты мой творец. Давай, Чарльз!

Чарльз заставил Шоу оцепенеть на месте, и Эрик поднял монету на уровень глаз.

Он открыл рот, но ставшие привычными слова так и не сорвались с языка, вместо этого перед глазами возник Чарльз, покрасневший и с приоткрытыми губами после поцелуя — он случился всего в нескольких метрах от того места, где сейчас стоял Эрик.

— Раньше я думал, что согласен со всем, что ты сейчас наговорил, — поведал он Шоу, чувствуя себя бесконечно усталым. Убей он Шоу даже тысячу раз, это не утолило бы его ярость и жажду крови. Он уже потерял счет тому, сколько раз воплощал свою месть. Этот шаг теперь казался не победой, а обязанностью, рутинным действием, частью сценария, которому Эрик следовал каждый раз, проживая этот день. Он сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя взглянуть Шоу в глаза, где плескался страх. — Но теперь я не уверен, что верю хоть во что-либо.

Он запустил монету Шоу в лоб без лишних слов.

*** 

Эрик остановил ракеты и не допустил ни одной смерти, и Мойра так и не потянулась за пистолетом. Азазель телепортировал всех к особняку, а затем испарился вместе с Яношом и Энджел. Рэйвен колебалась, и Азазель перед уходом нашептал ей, как с ним связаться.

У Эрика не было времени это обдумывать, хоть он и был в приподнятом настроении. Наверняка такой поворот событий означал, что этот день больше не повторится? Шоу был мертв, он остановил ракеты, никого не ранило пулей и, самое главное, никто не умер. Эрик чувствовал, что этот день можно было считать победой.

Чарльз нашелся в кабинете — сидел перед их шахматной доской. Поняв, что считает ее «их», Эрик улыбнулся. Возможно, они сейчас обсудят свое будущее в качестве братьев по оружию. Возможно, Эрику выпадет шанс снова поцеловать Чарльза.

Или шанс сделать что-то большее, чем поцеловать. От этой мысли его пронзило ознобом, и он представил Чарльза, изгибающегося от удовольствия и с потемневшими от страсти глазами.  
— Эрик? — позвал Чарльз, наблюдая за ним с любопытным выражением лица.

Эрик прокашлялся, отчаянно понадеявшись, что не транслировал свои мысли слишком громко. Он сел напротив Чарльза, улыбаясь и надеясь, что за этой улыбкой нельзя будет прочитать его неожиданное волнение.

Чарльз прикусил губу, разглядывая поле.

— Что будет дальше? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз на Эрика.

— Ну, ты делаешь ход, затем я, затем ты, и спустя какое-то время мы узнаем, кто победил.  
Чарльз потряс головой.

— Нет, я не об этом… Тебе вряд ли хочется остаток жизни провести только с бокалом скотча в руке и за шахматной игрой.

Эрик хмыкнул:

— Верно. Сегодня нам повезло. А в будущем может не повезти. Человечество показало себя, Чарльз. Нам нужно принять ответные меры, причем быстро. 

Чарльз откинулся в кресле и наградил Эрика нечитаемым взглядом.

— Это твой ответ на все? Уничтожение?

— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, придвигаясь ближе, — люди никогда не смогут нас понять. И никогда нас не примут.

— Мы даже не дали им возможности попытаться!

— У них была возможность — сегодня! Они собирались без колебаний уничтожить нас.

— Они испугались, Эрик, — запротестовал Чарльз. — Они начали действовать, не успев подумать.

— Первым пришедшим в голову решением человечества было убить мутантов, не задавая вопросов. Я не думаю, что время тут что-то изменит.

— Мы не можем стать убийцами и линчевателями. Нужно призвать к их гуманности, к добру, к логике. Не все люди похожи на Шоу, Эрик.

— И не все люди похожи на Мойру, Чарльз.

Они уставились друг на друга с одинаковой досадой и упрямством. Эрик потянулся к бутылке скотча, лежавшей в комнате со вчерашнего дня, и допил остаток. Чарльз издал грустный смешок, смотря на него с выражением лица, которое Эрик не хотел видеть, не думал, что увидит — не после такого удачного дня.  
Отчаянно хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, и он выпалил первые слова, пришедшие на ум:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне. Мы братья, ты и я. Мы хотим одного и того же.

И по слезам, которыми вдруг наполнились глаза Чарльза, он вдруг понял, что тот ответит. Слышать это во второй раз было подобно смерти.

— Друг мой, прости, но это не так.

 

 **7.**   
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Он потер лицо руками. Что потребуется, чтобы эта бесконечная петля проглотила его? Поднимаясь с кровати и снова отправляясь на пробежку по территории особняка, он чувствовал, что мир всем своим весом лег ему на плечи.

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — поприветствовал его Чарльз, когда Эрик вошел на кухню через боковую дверь.

— Я не хочу чай, — сказал он, обрывая Чарльза. — И кофе не хочу. Но я бы с удовольствием поцеловал тебя.

— Я… что? — выдал Чарльз, от удивления чуть не уронив свою чашку. Он нервно рассмеялся и, повернувшись к чайнику, принялся возиться с ним, как будто пытался отвлечь себя или делал вид, что занят.

Эрик тихо хмыкнул и встал за спиной Чарльза, касаясь ее своей грудью.

— Я сказал, — прошептал он Чарльзу в ухо, — что с удовольствием поцеловал бы тебя.

У Чарльза перехватило дыхание. Он потянул за воротник своей рубашки.

— Эрик… — он повернулся и оказался зажат между Эриком и столешницей. На один бесконечно долгий момент их взгляды встретились. Они балансировали на грани, и Эрик надеялся, что следующий шаг станет легким и естественным. Он не понял, кто из них сделал его, но они склонили лица друг к другу и уже почти соприкоснулись губами, как вдруг в кухню на нетвердых ногах вошла Рэйвен, хватаясь за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие. Чарльз быстро отвернулся, и Эрик отступил на шаг, сдерживая разочарованный стон.

— Хэнк… — тяжело дыша, начала Рэйвен, — про… Я чему-то помешала?

Эрик рассмеялся, не зная, что еще ему было делать. 

***

Эрик прошел по подводной лодке, слушая сильный и ясный голос Чарльза, звучавший в голове. Он, как всегда, ждал, пока покажется Шоу. Как всегда, ждал, пока Шоу начнет растравливать и дразнить его. Как всегда, ждал возможности стащить шлем с головы Шоу.

Но когда она появилась, у него в голове крутились слова: «Смерть Шоу не принесет тебе спокойствия». Он понял, что Чарльз, даже удерживая Шоу в телепатическом плену, не хотел, чтобы Эрик убивал его.

Эрик связал Шоу проводами, используя свои силы, и сказал ему:

— Может, ты и был моим творцом, но ты меня никогда не контролировал.

***

— Где Шоу? — спросил Чарльз, выступая из-за обломков самолета в тот же момент, когда Эрик выбрался из подлодки.

— Под контролем, — ответил Эрик, оглядывая берег. Все были на месте, кроме… — Где Азазель?

— Позади тебя, — сказал Шоу. Эрик повернулся и как раз успел увидеть, как Азазель ринулся к нему. Они упали на землю, и из-за сильного удара у Эрика перехватило дыхание. В мгновения ока Азазель вернулся к Шоу.

А Шоу захватил Чарльза.

Шоу хмыкнул, глядя, как Эрик медленно встает. Шоу держал Чарльза в захвате, но как тот ни пытался вырваться, хватка была мертвой. На голове Шоу был шлем, и Чарльз оказался совсем бессилен против него.

— Видишь ли, Эрик, — сказал Шоу, холодно улыбаясь, — я все-таки контролирую тебя. Сейчас у тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь спасти своего телепата, а можешь спасти своих друзей. Я-то выживу в любом случае.

Эрик в ужасе обернулся и посмотрел на Рэйвен, Хэнка, Алекса и Шоу. Они смотрели на происходящее со страхом и яростью на лицах. Даже Энджел, стоящая рядом с Яношом возле воды, казалась неуверенной.

— Эрик, — выдохнул Чарльз, все еще пытающийся выбраться из хватки Шоу, — пожалуйста, спаси их, отправь в безопасное место, ты должен…

Шоу надавил рукой ему на горло, заставляя Чарльза замолкнуть.

 _Эрик,_ произнес он мысленно, и его голос звучало так покорно, как будто он уже смирился со своей судьбой. Эрик почувствовал, как мир накренился. Было чувство, что земля уходит из-под ног и он никогда больше не сможет стоять прямо. _Спаси их. Пожалуйста._

 _Я не могу позволить тебе умереть,_ отчаянно подумал Эрик.

_Ты сможешь. Пожалуйста, Эрик. Ради меня._

Шоу ждал, смеясь. Все смотрели на Эрика, а он уже был не в состоянии встретиться взглядом с Чарльзом. В глазах Чарльза светилось принятие и вера в Эрика, которой, тот знал, он никогда не будет достоин. Перед глазами все поплыло, и он закрыл их, чувствуя набегающие слезы.

_Что бы там ни было, я был бы рад, если бы ты меня поцеловал._

Раздался щелчок и удар, и голос Чарльза пропал из его головы. Рэйвен закричала, и Эрик заставил себя взглянуть на тело Чарльза у ног Шоу: голова была наклонена под неестественным углом, а глаза застыли и больше ничего не видели. 

Подлодка накренилась, и Шоу снова жестоко рассмеялся.

— Я контролирую все, что ты делаешь. Не забывай об этом. Азазель?

Эрик запоздало понял, что Шоу и не собирался предлагать ему выбор. Азазель пронзил хвостом грудь Шона, живот Хэнка, полоснул по шее Алекса и заколол Рэйвен в сердце, исчезая и снова появляясь, как беспощадная молния. 

Они, словно мухи, упали на песок, и Эрик опустился на колени. Опустил голову — к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Он не знал, где Мойра: может, все еще оставалась в обломках самолета, пытаясь позвать на помощь. Никто не выпустил ни ракеты — может, ей повезло. Эрик отчаянно надеялся, что вместо этого она убежала.

Шоу встал перед ним, схватил за руку и поднял на ноги. Ледяной гнев Эрика как будто забавлял его.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, Эрик. Ты всегда знал, что так и будет.

— Я лучше умру, — выплюнул Эрик. 

Шоу хмыкнул и посмотрел на что-то за его плечом. Запах серы, вспышка боли — и больше ничего не было.

 

 **8.**  
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Его стошнило на первую попавшуюся под руки рубашку. Он бегом спустился на кухню, и сердце болезненно зашлось, когда он увидел Чарльза, ищущего свой чай. Чарльз в удивлении посмотрел на Эрика, но быстро улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Эрик. Разве ты не бегаешь обычно по утром?

— У меня есть занятие получше, — сказал он, приблизившись к Чарльзу в несколько больших шагов. Чарльз пытливо посмотрел на него, и Эрик, наклонившись, накрыл его губы своими в таком же идеальном поцелуе, как и предыдущие.

Чарльз издал изумленный звук, но затем расслабился, придвинулся ближе. Эрик обнял его, повернулся и приподнял Чарльза, усаживая его на столешницу и прижимаясь сильнее.

Чарльз отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Эрик…

— Ш-ш-ш, перебил его Эрик, становясь между его ног и упираясь одной рукой о поверхность. — У нас мало времени. Скоро придет Рэйвен. — Чарльз не успел ответить: Эрик снова поцеловал его, проникая языком вглубь, и Чарльз застонал.

В голове пронеслось: именно этот момент он хотел бы переживать раз за разом, оставаясь в безопасности, рядом с Чарльзом и целуя его.

Он чуть отстранился и наклонил голову, так что их лбы соприкоснулись. Они оба пытались перевести дыхание.

— Я думал… — начал Чарльз.

— Ты думал?

Чарльз мягко рассмеялся.

— Я думал, что один чувствую… это.

Его глаза были невероятно красивыми, открытыми и честными, так что смотреть в них было почти больно. Но и отвести взгляд он оказался не в состоянии.

— Чарльз, — прошептал он, — в этом ты не одинок.

***  
— Где Хэнк? — спросила Рэйвен.

— Я здесь, — ответил тот, приближаясь к ним. Оглядев его, Эрик не мог не оценить, как подходила ему его мутация: делала его сильнее, способнее и увереннее.

— Я придумал новое имя для тебя, — весело сказал Алекс, — Зверь.

Эрик похлопал его по плечу и тоже улыбнулся.

— Мутация превратила одноклеточные организмы в доминирующую форму воспроизведения жизни. Ты эволюционировал, Хэнк. Стал лучше. Не хуже — совсем наоборот.

Хэнк улыбнулся — пусть напряженно, но улыбнулся, и это уже было больше, чем все предыдущие его реакции в этот момент.

Чарльз скосил на него глаза.

— Ты только что процитировал мою научную работу?

***  
— Три.

Эрик с удовольствием отправил монету сквозь тело Шоу и наблюдал за тем, как тот безжизненно упал на землю. Ему до сих пор не удалось избавиться от воспоминания, как Чарльз лежит у ног Шоу или как Азазель заколол остальных. Он все еще слышал звук, с которым Чарльзу сломали шею, с которым он упал на землю. Теперешняя победа над Шоу казалось справедливостью, местью за Чарльза, за мать, за друзей, за все те разы, которые он проживал этот день и не мог вырваться из круга, который казался бесконечным проклятием.

Он левитировал тело Шоу из подлодки и уронил его на песок. Он не стал утруждать себя пышной речью, а подошел к берегу и в ожидании остановился почти в воде.

— Эрик, что происходит? — спросил Чарльз, подходя к нему.

— Поверь мне, Чарльз. — Он уже чувствовал движение готовых к запуску ракет.

— Я верю тебе, — ответил Чарльз, явно удивленный, что Эрик вообще просит о таком. Эрик вспомнит самый первый раз, когда он прожил этот день, когда надел шлем Шоу. «Не подумай, что я не доверяю тебе, Чарльз».

В животе неприятно скрутило, когда он задался вопросом, кто из них на самом деле говорил правду.

Почувствовав планы людей, Чарльз испустил предупреждающий крик, но Эрик только улыбнулся. Он остановил ракеты на середине их пути, достаточно далеко и от кораблей, и от берега, и позволил им взорваться и упасть в воды.

Чарльз облегченно рассмеялся и похлопал Эрика по плечу:

— Это было невероятно, друг мой.

Эрик тепло посмотрел на него, позволяя себе насладиться этим моментом и запечатлеть его в памяти, а потом повернулся к остальным мутантам.

— Шоу мертв, а люди проявили себя. У вас есть выбор: вы или с нами, или нет. Но я не стану останавливать вас.

Азазель, Янош и Энджел собрались в группу. Хэнк, Алекс и Шон придвинулись к нему и Чарльзу.

Рэйвен не сдвинулась с места.

По лицу Чарльза пробежала болезненная грусть. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тебе стоит пойти с ними, Рэйвен. Ты же этого хочешь.

— Ты пообещал, что не станешь читать мои мысли, — сказала она. В ней явно сражались обида, смятение и нерешимость.

— Ему не нужно читать твои мысли, чтобы понять это, — встрял Хэнк прежде, чем Чарльз успел ответить. — Иди, Рэйвен. — Эрик слышал боль в его голосе, но вместе с ней и новая твердость, которая была близка Эрику и которую он не мог не узнать.

Она помедлила, но выражение ее лица быстро стало решительным — очередной ее облик, который она приняла так же легко, как и любой другой. Она подошла к бывшим мутантам Шоу и взяла Азазеля за руку.

Они исчезли в клубе дыма.

***  
— Я беспокоюсь о Хэнке, — сказал Чарльз, прерывая долгую тишину. Он напряженно смотрел на шахматное поле, обдумывая следующий шаг. — Совсем не в его роде быть таким… холодным.

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Он зол и расстроен из-за того, что она хотела уйти. Она зла и расстроенная из-за того, что он мог видеть только их мутации. Это пройдет.

— Как ты думаешь, мы еще увидим ее? — спросил Чарльз, перекатывая в руке коня.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Эрик.

Когда Чарльз поднял голову, пламя, разгоревшееся после их утреннего поцелуя, снова высоко взвилось. Эрик ощутил его всей своей кожей, даже под одеждой — без которой он вдруг очень захотел оказаться.

Дорога из кабинета в спальню Чарльза оказалась неясным неясным воспоминанием о поцелуях и прикосновениях. Они неожиданно оказались в постели Чарльза, обнаженные, терлись, соприкасаясь телами, и не могли насытиться друг другом. Чарльз, дикий и страстный, был прекрасен, глаза у него потемнели, и он нашептывал Эрику в ухо грязные словечки.

Они вцепились друг в друга, как будто больше ничего не привязывало их к земле, к планете, к кровати, к этой точке во времени, которая взяла над ними верх. Чарльз раздвинул ноги, и Эрику показалось, что он рассыпается на мельчайшие части. Когда он вошел в Чарльза, их обоих охватило то самое пламя, смешение скользкого жара и чего-то настолько пьянящего, что Эрик не был уверен, что его отпустит. Чарльз простонал ему в рот, впиваясь ногтями в его спину и оставляя отметины, которые сохранятся до утра. В дымке желания Эрик подумал, что у него обязательно будет завтра, что все наконец-то верно. Если кто-то и мог освободить его, им должен был стать именно Чарльз, Чарльз, который сейчас был под ним, вокруг, везде. Везде. Эрик кончил, издав полустон, и продолжил наглаживать член Чарльза, пока и он не шагнул за грань.

Он упал сверху Чарльза, переводя дыхание и чувствуя себя так, будто утолил голод. Чарльз пропустил его волосы через пальцы и пробормотал Эрику в висок что-то, похожее на «дорогой», «да» и «всегда».

 

 **9.**   
Эрик привык просыпаться на рассвете.

Его охватило чувство беспомощного отчаяния, когда он осознал, что лежит один и в своей комнате. Он был уверен, что сделал достаточно, что наконец прожил день так, как нужно было. Ему не приходило в голову никакое другое решение, кроме как исправлять ошибки до тех пор, пока не получится правильно. Разве этого не случилось? Он помнил Чарльза под собой, помнил, как двигался внутри, как Чарльз выглядел, когда кончил, и насколько… счастливым он был потом, лежа в объятиях Эрика.

Может, это все было просто вечной пыткой, из которой он не в состоянии выбраться.

Свежий утренний воздух не облегчил его печаль. Он с беспокойством прошел в кухню через боковую дверь.

— Доброе утро, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз и предложил ему чашку чая. В этот момент в голове Эрика промелькнул поток бесконечный возможностей, как все можно было изменить, как он уже менял. Он подумал о первом утре, самом первом, этого бесконечного дня.

Эрик отказался от чая и выбрал кофе.

— Какое варварство, — сказал Чарльз, пока Эрик доставал банку из шкафчика возле раковины.

— Увы, но чтобы иметь право пить чай, нужно обязательно иметь диплом Оксфорда, — сказал Эрик, довольный, что Чарльзу не видна его улыбка.

— Как ты думаешь, они готовы? — спросил Чарльз, как Эрик и ожидал. — Мы готовы?

Эрик внимательно взглянул на него.

— Да, — ответил он уверенно. Когда Чарльз с благодарностью и облегчением улыбнулся, Эрик понял, что готов проживать этот день сколько угодно, если каждое утро будет видеть эту улыбку.

В кухню ворвалась на нетвердых ногах Рэйвен и ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие. До того, как она заговорила, Эрик впервые задался вопросом, почему она вообще ходила к Хэнку.

Тяжело дыша, она сказала:

— Хэнк пропал.

***  
— Эрик, когда попадешь внутрь, отключи то, что меня блокирует. Будем надеяться, у меня получится остановить его.

— Ясно.

— Удачи!

Помедлив, Эрик повернулся к Чарльзу и успокаивающе сжал его руку. Чарльз, хоть и удивился, сделал то же самое.

Добравшись до Шоу, он разыграл противостояние ровно так же, как в первый раз.

— Ты мой творец, — сказал он, и это было правдой. Слова не потеряли значения только из-за того, что Эрик произнес их слишком много раз. Шоу определял каждое решение Эрика, которое тот принял после убийства матери. Но с отчетливой ясностью он вдруг осознал, что Шоу не обязан был быть концом его истории только потому, что был ее началом.

Он посмотрел на шлем, который держал в руках. Единственное, на что он был годен, — не пускать Чарльза в его мысли, но Эрик был как никогда уверен: он хотел, чтобы Чарльз был и в его голове, и в сердце.

 _Чарльз,_ — спокойно позвал он, — _что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?_ Он почувствовал волну удивления Чарльза и улыбнулся. _Я доверяю тебе._

Несколько мгновений тот молчал, и Эрик ждал, не спуская с Шоу холодного взгляда.

_Эрик… Я прочел его мысли. Он не перестанет пытаться уничтожить мир. Я не уверен, что его возможно остановить совсем. Долго я его не удержу. Я… поступай, как ты всегда планировал, друг мой. Закончи все это сейчас._

Теперь удивился Эрик. Раньше Чарльз не хотел, чтобы он убивал Шоу, и не верил, что это принесет ему умиротворение. Эрик убил Шоу уже бесконечно много раз и из этого понял, что Чарльз был прав.

_Сделай это, Эрик. Я не вижу другого выхода._

Эрик сделал вдох. _Выбирайся из его головы, Чарльз._

_Нет. Я не оставлю тебя в одиночестве в такой момент._

_Ты почувствуешь, как это произойдет,_ — сказал Эрик с болью в груди.

Чарльз ответил без промедления.

_Может быть. Это не важно. Пора действовать, Эрик. Пожалуйста. Я не могу его удержать._

Эрик поднял монету на уровень глаз.

— Вот как мы сделаем. Я сосчитаю до трех и сдвину эту монету. Один.

Он подумал о своих родителях. Об отце, стойком и сильном. О матери, единственном хорошем человеке, что был в его жизни.

— Два.

Единственным источнике добра в его жизни… до Чарльза.

— Три.

Тело Шоу упало на пол с тяжелым стуком, но Эрик уже бежал в сторону самолета.

К Чарльзу.

Чарльз прислонялся к проему, когда Эрик приблизился. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Чарльза и с беспокойством оглядел его.

— Ты в порядке, _Liebling_? Прости. Прости. Мне очень жаль. — Он принялся покрывать его лицо поцелуями, забыв обо всем на свете, крепко держа его в руках.

— Все в порядке, мой дорогой, — сказал Чарльз, обнимая его в ответ. — Все в порядке. Все закончилось. Мы победили.

— Нет, — сказал Эрик, отстраняясь. — Еще не все закончилось. — Он повернулся и побежал к берегу, выискивая ракеты, которые, как он знал, вот-вот должны были подняться в воздух.

— Эрик! — позвал Чарльз, выбегая вслед за ним. Он остановился рядом с Эриком и в ужасе взглянул на устремившиеся к ним ракеты. Эрик поднял руку и взорвал их вдалеке, и не смог удержать улыбку: все казалось таким правильным, естественным, легким, как будто он всегда знал, что был способен превзойти самого себя, но только сейчас осознавал это.

Он взглянул на Чарльза, который в полуденном солнце казался неземным существом. Обернулся посмотреть на остальных мутантов, которые недоверчиво оглядывали друг друга.

— Кому-то из нас стоит произнести вдохновляющую речь, — сказал Чарльз, смеясь. — Мне кажется, этот момент как раз подходит для речи.

— Меня никогда не заботили помпезные заявления, — сказал Эрик, подавив всплеск изумления. — Я думаю, ты справишься.

***  
— Как ты думаешь, мы еще увидим ее? — спросил Чарльз, разглядывая шахматную доску.

— Рэйвен? — уточнил Эрик, потягивая скотч. — Конечно. Она же сама сказала, что увидим.

— Я знаю, — сказал Чарльз, прикусывая нижнюю губу и обдумывая следующий шаг. Эрик не сдержал улыбку. К этому моменту он знал абсолютно каждый шаг Чарльза в этой игре.

— _Liebling_ , не беспокойся так сильно из-за этого, ладно? Ты еще увидишь ее.

Чарльз печально улыбнулся и сделал ход, а потом поднял голову.

— _Liebling_. Ты уже произнес это слово, там, на берегу. Что оно означает?

Эрик расплылся в улыбке и поставил мат.

— Ты у нас Профессор, верно? Я уверен, что ты догадаешься.

 

 **10.**  
Эрик обнаружил, что некоторые старые привычки легко изменить.

Он потянулся, стараясь не разбудить Чарльза, который прижимался к его боку. Судя по свету, который лился из окна, они проспали до середины утра.

Повернув голову, он уткнулся носом в волосы Чарльза и сделал глубокий вдох. Закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как неожиданно подступили слезы. Его затопило облегчение, но вместе с ним и множество других чувств. Счастье, которое он уже и не помнил, и ощущение безопасности, позволяющее больше не оглядываться на каждом шагу. Ему было тепло, рядом был Чарльз, и Эрик впервые в жизни почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным.

Он взглянул на Чарльза. Во сне тот выглядел безмятежно, с его лица пропало вчерашнее волнение за Рэйвен, за будущее и его безопасность для мутантов.

Эрик успокоил его поцелуями, а они привели в спальню, и секс оказался таким же пылким, как и в первый раз, но все равно другим. Чем-то новым и восхитительным. Эрик был уверен, что никогда не устанет познавать Чарльза.

После этого они обменялись несколькими сонными, удовлетворенными поцелуями, и Чарльз уснул, привалившись к его плечу. Эрик понял, что совершенно точно, безо всяких сомнений, полюбил Чарльза. Равного ему во всем и идеально подходившего, умного, красивого, доброго, смелого и полного надежды. Чарльз был идеальным светом для темноты Эрика.

Он знал, что Чарльз еще не дошел до этой точки на их пути, но это было не так важно. Чарльз не переживал один день раз за разом. В каждый из них Эрик находил что-то новое, очередную деталь, в которую влюблялся. Он знал, что со временем Чарльз догонит его. И может однажды, Эрик поделится с Чарльзом всеми днями, что он пережил, всеми темными моментами и теми, которые он нежно любил, — кусочками, которые в сумме давали именно того человека, которым Эрик сейчас стал.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — пробормотал Чарльз в подушку и награждая Эрика сонной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, — ласково сказал Эрик и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, глядя на его розовеющие щеки и спутанные ото сна волосы.

Чарльз прижался ближе к Эрику и подтянул одеяло повыше, оборачивая их обоих в кокон.

— Что будем делать сегодня? — спросил он, зевая.

Эрик неопределенно пожал плечами и поцеловал его.

— Что захотим. Можно не делать вообще ничего, мне и это придется по душе.

В конце концов, у них всегда был завтрашний день.


End file.
